pretty_cure_infofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure
Futari wa Pretty Cure ist die erste und einzige Staffel die in Deutsch ausgestrahlt wurde. Futari wa Pretty Cure thumb|260pxwurde 2004 von Toei Animation ausgestrahlt und 2005 von RTL 2 auf Deutsch. Die Staffel umfasst 49 Folgen und nennt sich in Deutschland Pretty Cure. Story Im Mittelpunkt der ersten Staffel stehen zwei schülerinnen der Verone Mittelschule welche sich zum Beginn nicht kennen und unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten: Nagisa Misumi ist eine Sportskanone und spielt in der Lacrossmanschaft ihrer Schule, eine Niete in Mathe und die reinste Naschkatze. Ihre besten Freundinnen heißen Shiho Kubota und Rina Takashimizu welche ebenfals der Lacrossmanschaft angehören. Oftmals bekommt die Liebesbriefe von Mädchen welche sie bewundern. Honoka Yukishiro ist ein echtes Superhirn an ihrer schule und trägt den Namen ,,Königin der Gelehrten,, Sie schreibt nur Einsen und ist bei allen dafür hoch angesehen, nebenbei besucht sie die Physik-AG. In ihrer Freizeit liest und lernt sie gerne. Freunde besitz sie nicht, ist jedoch bei den Jungs begehrt und bekommt ein bis zwei Liebesbriefe im Monat. Eines Morgens erzählen Rina und Shiho Nagisa über die Sternschnuppenschauer welche in letzer Zeit immer häufiger über Tokio zusehen sind. Ebenfals behauptet Rina einmal gehört zu haben das Sternschnuppen Unglück bringen sollen. Das ist der Moment in dem Nagisa Honoka zum ersten Mal begegnet. Honoka verneint dieses Gerücht und glänzt mit ihrem Wissen. Wenig später im Unterricht rettet sie Nagisa in einer peinlichen Situation und berichtigt den Lehrer selbst. Als Nagisa Heim kommt beginnt der nächste Sternschnuppenschauer über Tokio. Sofort beginnt sie damit sich etwas zu wünschen. Ein leuchtendes Etwas kommt auf sie zugeflogen und knallt ihr gegen die Stirn. Es verwandelt sich in ein Handy mit Spielkarten. Im selben Moment kommt Honoka Heim. Ihr Hund Shutaru begrüßt sie freundlich und bellt die ganze Zeit.Honoka folgt ihm in ein kleines Gartenhaus. Dort drinnen befindet sich eine leuchtenede Schachtel. Auch in dieser ist ein Handy mit Spielekarten drinn. Vorsicht näht sich Nagisa dem Objekt das durch ihr Fenster kam. Es stellt sich raus das im ,,Handy,, ein kleines Tier lebt. Es stellt sich als Meppel vor und behaupt von einem Ort Namens ,,Garten des Lichts,, zukommen und der Held zusein. Er bettelt Nagisa solange an bis sie ihn quer durch Tokio trägt um ein Ding namens ,,Pinzessin der Hoffnung,,zu finden. Sie landen auf dem Vergnügungspark, doch dort ist nichts von einer Prinzessin zusehen. Stattdessen taucht ein Mann auf namens Pisard der von Nagisa verlangt ihm das kleine Wesen Namens Mippel zu überreichen. Als Nagisa sich weigert und wegrennt holt er es sich selbst. Im selben Moment taucht Honoka mit ihrem ,,Handy,, auf in dem ebenfals eines dieser Wesen namens Mippel lebt. Ebenfals wie bei Nagisa versucht er auch sie zu übereden ihm das ,,Handy,, zugeben. Doch auch Honoka weigert sich. Während er sich mit Honoka beschäftigt greift Nagisa ihn an und bekommt Meppel so zurück. Doch dies stellt sich als großer Fehler heraus. Mit Magie bringt Pisard alle Objekte zum schweben und ,,wirft,, sie in Richtung der Mädchen um sie umzubringen. In diesem Moment verlangt Mippel von den beiden das sie sich verwandeln. Nagisa wie auch Honoka weiß nicht wovon er redet. In Kurzversion erklärt er was gemeint ist und was sie tun müssen. So verwandeln sich die beiden Schülerinnen in die Legendären Kämpferin Pretty Cure. Nagisa in Cure Black und Honoka in Cure White. Aus den Mädchen werden professionelle Kämpfer welche wie ferngesteuert kämpfen und Pisard am Ende besiegen. Dies ist der Anfang der Geschichte, Die beiden Wesen erklären Nagisa und Honoka das sie auserwählt wurden als Pretty Cure den Garten des Lichts zu retten welcher von einem Ort Namens Dotsuko Zone bedroht wird. Um diese Aufgabe zubewälltigen müssen die Mädchen sieben ,,Prismasteine,, finden. Doch dies ist nicht leicht da fünf der sieben Steine im Besitz der Dotsuko Zone sind. Im Laufe der Zeit müssen sich die Mädchen gegen immer stärkere Gegner behaupten. Doch bekommen sie ebenfals immer neue Angriffe. Später kommt noch Pollun, ebenfals ein Wesen aus dem Garten des Lichts welches Hellseherische Kräfte besitzt und der Prinz aus dem Garten des Lichts ist. Am Ende besiegen Cure Black und Cure White in einem finalen Kampf der in der Dotsuko Zone den dortigen Herscher namens Jaaku King und bringen so dem Garten des Lichts seinen alten Glanz zurück. Doch ist nun auch die Aufgabe von Meppel, Mippel und Pollun beendet und die 3 verfallen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Charaktere Nagisa Misumi '''(美墨なぎさ ''Misumi Nagisa):' Sie ist eine Sportskanone und spielt in der Lacrossmanschaft ihrer Schule, eine Niete in Mathe und die reinste Naschkatze. Sie liebt Schokolade und Takoyaki. Ihre besten Freundinnen heißen Shiho Kubota und Rina Takashimizu welche ebenfals der Lacrossmanschaft angehören. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Honoka Nagisa`s beste Freundin. Oftmals bekommt die Liebesbriefe von Mädchen welche sie bewundern. Doch wünscht sie sich das auch die Jungs sie wahrnehmen und ist verliebt in einen Jungen namens Fuji P. Sie besitz einen kleinen Bruder namens Riota. Ihre ,,Elfe,, heißt Meppel und ist der Auserwählte aus dem Garten des Lichts und verhilft ihr sich in Cure Black zu verwandeln. So oft sich die beiden auch streiten, am Ende mögen sie sich dennoch. Später lebt dann auch noch Pollun bei ihr im Zimmer was eine weitere Herausvorderung für die Nerven ist. *'Honoka Yukishiro' Sie ist ein echtes Superhirn an ihrer Schule und trägt den Namen ,,Königin der Gelehrten,, Sie schreibt nur Einsen und ist bei allen dafür hoch angesehen, nebenbei besucht sie die Physik-AG. In ihrer Freizeit liest und lernt sie gerne. Freunde besitz sie nicht, ist jedoch bei den Jungs begehrt und bekommt ein bis zwei Liebesbriefe im Monat. Mit Fuji P kommt sie am besten aus da sich die beiden bereits aus dem Sandkasten kennen. Sie lebt bei ihrer Oma in einem großen Haus da ihre Eltern das ganze Jahr über weg sind und nur an ihrem Geburtstag kommen. Sie hat zudem einen Hund namens Shutaru. Ihre ,,Elfe heißt Mippel, die Prinzessin der Hoffnung, und sie versteht sich bestens mit ihr. Durch Mippel kann Honoka sich in Cure White verwandeln. Meppel: Er stammt aus dem Garten des Lichts und trägt einen Prismastein in sich. Er selbst wird auch als Retter aus dem Garten des Lichts bezichnet, Meist ärgert er Nagisa und streitet sich mit ihr doch hat er sie dennoch lieb. Seine Freundin heißt Mippel die er sehr liebt. Mippel: Sie ist Honoka`s ,,Elfe,, und lebt bei ihr. Sie wird auch als Prinzessin der Hoffnung bezeichnet und trägt einen Prismastein in sich. Mit Honoka und den anderen versteht sie sich bestens. Sie hat 100 Jahre daruf gewartet Meppel wieder zusehen und liebt ihn sehr. Pollun: Er kommt in der zweiten Hälfte der Staffel vor. Er wird Prinz des garten des Lichts genannt und ist von niemandem die ,,Elfe,,. Er lebt bei Nagisa und ist noch ein Kind. Am liebsten will er den ganzem Tag fangen spielen und beginnt zu bocken oder zu weinen wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Meist freut er sich wenn Mippel mit ihm spielt. Pisard: Er ist der erste Gegner und stammt Dotsuko Zone. Meist beschwört er das Moster Zakena herauf um die Mädchen so zu besiegen. Ob er dabei jemanden verletzt ist ihm egal. Trotz seines selbstsicheren Auftreten in der Welt der Menschen ist er seinem Herren treu ergeben. In der Gruppe wird recht schnell über ihn gelästert als er mehrmals versagt und wird als schwächster angesehen was ihm ein Dorn im Auge ist. Durch den Sieg gegen Pisard in Folge 5 bekommen Pretty Cure den ersten der 5 fehlenden Steine, den grünen. Gekidrago: Nachdem Pretty Cure es geschafft haben, Pisard zu besiegen, wird Gekidrago beauftragt gegen die Mädchen zu kämpfen, um die Prismasteine zu beschaffen und so alles in Dunkelheit stürzen zukönnen. Er besitz einen großen und kraftvollen Körper doch ist er dafür dumm wie Brot und nicht sehr geschickt. Durch seine Dummheit gelingt es Pretty Cure ihn mehrere male auszutricksen oder seine Unaufmerksamkeit für einen Angriff ausnutzen zu können. Oft verliert er Kämpfe durch eigenes Verschulden und seine Tollpatschigkeit ist ein weiterer Nachteil. Auch redet er nicht viel. Durch den Sieg über ihn in Folge 10 bekommen die Mädchen einen weiteren Stein, den türkisfarbenen Poisonny: Sie ist die dritte Gegnerin und die einzige Frau der Gruppe von Bösewichten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Vorgängern vermeidet sie direkte Begegnungen und überlegt sich alles gut bevor sie handelt. Zudem hat sie perfekte Tarnung und kann die verschiedensten menschlichen Gestalten annehmen, was es für Nagisa und Honoka nahezu unmöglich macht, sie zu erkennen. In ihrer wahren Gestalt ist sie jedoch ca. 2 Meter groß und recht auffällig in der Menschenwelt. Im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern kommt sie vermischt mit anderen Feinden vor und recht lange. Folge 12 - Folge 20. Sie besitzt zudem noch einen Bruder welcher zeitgelich beinahe mit ihr vorkommt jedoch unerkannt. Am Ende gelingt es Pretty Cure Poisonny zu besiegen und der dritte von fünf Steinen wird zurück gewonnen, der orangfarbene. Kiria: Er ist Poisonny`s jüngerer Bruder und der 4 Feind. Ähnlich wie seine Schwester hat auch er eine perfekte Tarnung in dem er sich als Schüler der Verone Mittelschule ausgibt und schnell zum Mädchenschwarm und gutem Freund Von Honoka wird. Doch ist auch er in Angriffe verwickelt ohne das die Mädchen etwas davon merken. Oftmals werden Andeutungen gemacht das Kiria Honoka lieben könnte und umgedreht doch wird dies weder wiederlegt noch bejaht. In Folge 21 verrät er Honoka seine wahre Identität und vordert die beiden zu einem finalen Kampf heraus. Am Anfang wild entschlossen die beide zu vernichten, schenkt er ihnen am Ende seinen gelben Prismastein aus Mittleid zu Honoka, Doch dies ist Verrat so wird er wenig später in die Dunkelheit geschickt. Ilkubo: Er ist der mächtigste Feind. Als er erscheint, kann er Pretty Cure sogar die Kraft nehmen, sich zu verwandeln. Zudem hat er die Gabe, die Lebensenergie der Menschen und der Natur auszusaugen, um sie seinem Herscher anschließend als Geschenk zu überreichen. Auch kann er mächtige Illusionen hervorrufen. Seine Kampftechniken übersteigen die der Anderen um Meilen. Er ist erbarmungslos und mit ihm ist nicht zu spaßen, dies müssen Cure Black und Cure White auf die harte Tour lernen. Er schafft es sogar alle Prismasteine an sich zureissen. Als er jedoch die sieben Prismasteine vereint, wendet sich deren geballte Energie überraschender Weise jedoch gegen ihn und so gelingt es Pretty Cure, endlich zurück zu schlagen und ihn so zu besiegen. Ilkubo ist in besitz des lilafarbenen Prismasteins. Jaaku King: Er ist der Herscher der Dotsuko- Zone und will alle sieben Prismasteine besitzen um so alles in Dunkelheit zustürzen. Er ist erbarmungslos und hängt an niemandem, er würde soagr seine Diener töten. In einem zwischen Kampf mit der Herscherin des Garten des Lichts gelingt es Jaaku King, drei verschiedene Saaten zu sähen, bevor er verschwindet. So wird er später wieder erweckt, verliert dann jedoch dennoch im finalen Kampf gegen Pretty Cure. Juna: Er ist der Erste von Jaaku Kings Saaten, der erwacht. Er hat die Gestalt eines erwachsenen Mannes und ist für alle Leute seiner Firma wie ein fester Teil obwohl er nie da war. Als er plötzlich einen Wirbelsturm im Fernsehen sieht, erwacht die Dunkelheit in ihm. So vergisst ihn wieder jeder und alles ist beim alten in seiner Firma. Er ist der Erste, der auf die Mädchen trifft und scheint im ersten Moment sogar stärker als Ilkubo zu sein.Seine Kraft ist das Element Luft. Regine: Sie wird ebenfalls aus einer von Jaaku Kings Saaten geboren und trifft als Zweite auf Pretty Cure. Regine hat zwei verschiedene Seiten: während sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt sehr schüchtern und in Gedanken versunken wirkt ist sie jedoch verwandelt das vollkommene Gegenteil: Sie wird aggressiv und erbarmungslos gegenüber jedem. Sie bezieht ihre Kräft aus dem Element Feuer. Belzei: Er ist der Letzte von Jaaku Kings Saaten, der erwacht. Er gibt sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt als Direktor eines Krankenhauses und Arzt aus. Anderst als Juna und Regine scheint er alles bereits zu wissen und erkennt auch Nagisa und Honoka sofort als sie Fuji P ins Krankenhaus mit ihm zusammen bringen. Dort zeigt er dann seine wahre Gestalt. Sein Element ist das Wasser. Gallery Nagisaathlete.jpg Honokachemist.jpg Ambition.jpg Nagisa and Honoka.jpg Kategorie:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategorie:Pretty Cure Staffeln